Starlit Dreams
by HelloKat
Summary: Fleeting memories under the stars of an evening sky are shared between 'god' and her Nezumi. Follows SOS storyline along with other sidefics.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Welcome to my newest one-shot fanfic based on Fruits Basket, owned and operated by Takaya-Sensei._

**Starlit Dream**

'_Can I have a star, Tou-sama?'_

'_Of course…pick anyone of them, and it's yours.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yes…but, when you do, you must remember to always look for it in the dark night. That way, it will feel special amongst all the other bright stars and remember to shine brightly…just for you.'_

'_Can I have more than one?'_

'_Why yes…as long as you remember to look for each one when you dream…always…'_

Her memory was foggy as to what star or stars she actually picked that night. Staring into the pitch black that was the late evening sky or early morning depending how one perceives time, all she could see was that it was littered with many stars…too many in her opinion. How can she locate the ones she had picked out when they all looked the same?

"Utterly ridiculous. If stars were to be made, they should have been arranged in better order." Her sharp tone was taken on the summer breeze as she crouched further into her blanket, her backside numb from sitting out in the veranda all night. Sleep wouldn't come to her…and even if it did, she wouldn't try it. It had been an unrelenting nightmare for her that once she shut her eyelids to sleep, she saw the images of her dark dreams…dreams so vague yet strikingly real that they plagued her more than once throughout any given night.

'_This would be more bearable if I could at least remember details of the damn things…' _Gritting her teeth at being defeated by mere images of the mind, she went back to her stargazing, intent on finding the elusive star she had chosen as a child on her father's lap. Fed up with the lack of organization in the starlit heavens above, she took her cell phone to her ear and dialed. Only constant ringing…she was getting very annoyed as one bated moment followed another.

_(Click) _"Mo-moshi…moshi…?"

"Yuki? How long does it normally take you to answer the phone? Honestly, each time I call you, it rings incessantly. Why bother having these contraptions if you don't answer them?" Moaning and yawning could be heard loudly. She had thought to have taught him better than to do that over the phone…it was rude.

"I…I'm _(yawn)_ sorry, Akito. That was rude of me."

After 'patiently' listening to another round of yawns and sleepy groans, she went on with her end of the conversation. "Do you remember of our nights together, Yuki? You remember…the ones when I couldn't go to sleep? _Remember?_"

"Together…like…tonight?"

Shaking her head at the obvious lack of intelligence detected in his hesitant remark, she lashed out, "Yes, like tonight! Tou-sama would leave us in bed, and I couldn't go to sleep. He'd be off at some pointless gathering, and we'd be stuck sleeping early. Do you remember now?"

"Akito…it's 2:30 in the morning. Are you having trouble sleeping again?"

The audacity of dodging her question, especially when she had not one shred of patience for it! She had asked the question directly…she wanted the answer DIRECTLY. "That's not answering my question, Yuki! I'm finding this decision of mine in calling you to be a foolish mistake yet AGAIN."

"NO. I…I mean, no, it's not a mistake. I remember…I do, I do. What did you want to know about them?"

Although unseen to her companion on the other end, she turned her head away from the phone, her expression set on ignoring the plea in his voice. Truly, why she bothered calling him in the middle of the night was beyond her. Yet, she had indulged in the need to call him, and since he was available, she wanted her answers, right now.

"_Stars, Yuki._ Which ones did I pick?" A long pause came…and went. Exasperated at having no straight answers, she was just about to hang up when he finally spoke.

"You didn't pick any…" A long yawn later, he continued softly, "I chose one for us, but you didn't like it."

"How can I not have picked one? I remember clearly choosing one with Tou-sama…you had to have been there! Is your memory intact or have you gone daft?" She had to conclude that the infamous talents of the Nezumi didn't include long-term memory. How disappointing…

Another heavy yawn was heard along with a groan…some incoherent mumbling…then nothing. Five pregnant pauses later and she gritted her teeth together. "_Yuki…did you fall asleep on me?_ YUKI!"

Heavy breathing was all that was heard along with further mumblings that were now clearer to the ear. "You never _(yawn)_ liked the stars I picked… I picked the prettiest ones _(yawn)_…they were easier to pick out anyway."

Well, he may have fallen half-asleep, but with his ramblings, she was able to recall that evening he was probably referring to. And she remembered why she couldn't pick one…

—**_An evening long ago by the edge of a garden…—_**

"Akito! Come back to bed this instant!"

The bellowing of her father was always a sign that he was low on patience. But _her_ patience was gone long ago.

"NO! I'm NOT sleepy!"

Akira took deep, even breaths to calm himself. Whenever his child had the urge to defy him, and it was becoming often—he did spoil her so—she would hide herself in the most unusual places, yet she always managed to hide right under his nose. Truthfully, he was getting old…

"Akira…did you lose Akito? She was going to read a story to me," remarked Yuki softly, hope lit in his dark irises that the aforementioned task would happen soon.

'_I did NOT lose my own child!'_ Turning to the young boy to his side, Akira knelt down and gave him a wide grin while keeping his rising temper in check. "Ahem, Yuki, she's just hiding…she'll tire of her game and come out soon."

"Then she'll read a story to me?" asked the Nezumi eagerly. "Or maybe _you_ can read one to us…to the both of us!"

"Yuki, I've not the time for this," was Akira's exasperated remark. Heavily sighing, he turned the boy around to face the door leading inside his room. "Go to sleep…Akito will join you shortly."

"NO!!! And I WILL read him his story, TOU-SAMA!"

'_She was closer then.'_ Immediately standing, he looked behind him to see down the darkened veranda and only saw the flickering of lit lamps that kept the darkness at bay. _'I believe she was out by that large tree…'_

"Akito, cease this behavior NOW." When no further remarks from her were forthcoming, he loudly called out, "Akito, I have a very important mee—"

"You NEVER have the time! Always to meet some IMPORTANT family member or talking with IDIOTS in the family or talking about money or expanding the branches of some stupid financial institution or charity—"

'_My, this child listens too well when I think she's not.'_ Heavily sighing, he paced back and forth across the veranda, certain that his tardiness to this meeting wouldn't go unchecked by the party involved. Such iron-hearted people rarely gave him the leisure of being late.

Yet he couldn't blame his daughter for her current state of mind… These past two weeks were comprised of nothing but meetings and gatherings with certain circles in the family. He's hardly had the time to even calmly sit down for dinner without being interrupted by phone calls and the like, especially with this recent altercation between certain members over the fate of the Cat. How did such a pathetic child ever come under the curse of that creature? Such was the dirty mess he needed to clean up, but now…

"Akira…sumimasen. I'll help Akito to go to sleep," murmured softly the young boy from the doorway, clutching his favorite storybook to his chest. Keeping his forlorn gaze to his feet, he shakily tugged at the elder Sohma's robes. "You should go. You'll be late if you stay any longer…"

"**YES! GO! SEE IF WE CARE! WE'RE FINE WITHOUT YOU! WE DON'T NEED YOU!"**

As any father would, Akira flinched under the cutting words of his only child. Yet, he also felt the sting diminish when he sensed the sadness from this child, who he now found was under the porch the whole time.

Kneeling down, he stretched his hand out to her. "Akito…come out from under there, please?"

"**GO AWAY!"**

The girl was quick to get to her feet from her crouched position, but the hard gaze as she lashed out at him told him that she was certainly not to be trifled with now. She was in her sleeping yukata wrapped in nothing but a thin robe now dirtied, shivering either from her rage or the cool breeze filtering through the evening air. He so wanted to reach out to her to soothe the anger mixed with sorrow, but he was refused immediately from the silent glare she now leveled at him. Taken aback, he retreated to the side while another took his place.

"Akito!" Yuki quickly reached his companion's side with a mix of worry and relief. His large gray/violet eyes beseeched her to look at him. "Are you okay? It's too cold to be under the porch as long as you had. I'll get a blanket…"

Her attention on her father was snapped as she looked down at her young Nezumi. Feeling calm come back to her in bits and pieces, she wrapped her cold arms around him, laying a kiss on her two fore-fingers and taps his petite nose gently with them. It was her personal touch on soothing the distraught child. How she adored his attention and devotion…it was only for her…always for her. Complete…she needed nothing else.

"Tou-sama is leaving for his meeting now, Yuki. Let's read your book under the stars. I'll take the flashlight with us." Her calm words and apparent dismissal of the adult Sohma left an impact easily felt in the air. She guided her companion into the night with her hand clutching his, never once looking back at the saddened man under the lamplight of the veranda.

As the two children walked further away from the home they shared, they found the perfect spot in their garden that would allow them to look to the stars as well as read from the book. Yet, as soon as the two settled onto the cool grass beneath them, Akito still held her flashlight away, too upset to do anything else but stare listlessly to the dark gardens in front of her.

Sensing that his story will have to wait another time, Yuki lightly nudged her shoulder, sadly smiling to her. "He'll be right back, Akito. He won't be gone for too long."

"That would make no sense. I told him to leave me alone," sullenly replied the girl as she turned off the flashlight. Sensing the boy tense next to her, she turned to hold him close to her. The closeness allowed for their warmth to be shared, and soon she looked to the dark skies above them to see the moon that lit the evening sky. It was incredibly bright that only a few stars were seen close to it.

"But Akira always comes back for you. Always," explained the young boy matter-of-factly. Glad that he brought the blanket to cover them both, he curled himself further into her warm embrace, heavily sighing as he felt very sleepy. Looking up to his companion, he couldn't help but stare in awe at how the moonlight shed its load on her and brought to mind the stars that shone brightly against the dark sky.

'_She shines in the dark…like the stars. Pretty…'_ Yawning lightly, he leaned onto her shoulder and faintly heard her heartbeat amongst all the sounds of the crickets and bugs flying about. "Akira will be back real soon…then we can all go to sleep."

"Hmph, seems like you're already asleep, sleepyhead." Snorting upon seeing his eyelids already close for the night, she heaved a heavy sigh and looked out all around them into the darkness. The occasional firefly could be seen but mainly the moonlight cast shadows everywhere, constantly changing with the breeze flowing through the gardens.

'_Fine mess I'm in. He's fallen asleep and so has my shoulder!'_ Squirming to find a more comfortable spot, she nudged him awake. "Hey, if you're going to fall sleep, at least sleep on the ground. My shoulder hurts!"

"Gomen ne." Yawning widely, he shifted away from her, immediately feeling the goose-bumps on his skin when the warmth disappeared. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he leaned his head down and looked warily around him. "Ano…Akito…do you like the dark? Isn't it scary for you?"

Rolling her eyes at the silly thoughts of her young companion, she huffed and resigned herself to having a numb shoulder. _'The things I do for this boy…'_ She reached out to him again and brought him into her embrace once more. "Don't be ridiculous, Yuki. Nothing's out there but bugs and flies and ants and trees and…stuff. Nothing to be afraid of…"

"I don't like bugs. They bite," mumbled Yuki as he burrowed once again against the soft warmth of the girl next to him, amazed that she could emit such heat when he was chilled. Knowing that she was probably in no mood to hear him complain, he couldn't help but ask, "Will you be reading the story now? Or do you want to wait for Akira to read it together with him?"

"That would be a joke," she bitterly replied while feeling the anger coming back to her. "He always comes in late…we'd be asleep by the time he comes back."

Hearing her become upset again, he wrapped his arms carefully around her and brightly smiled to her scowling expression. "Hm…I think he'll be right back. And then we can have hot tea to drink and he can show us the stars that he likes best and then he can read the story to us—"

"You really planned out what we were going to do tonight, ne?" she stated more than asked, fondly looking down to his hopeful gaze that met her own. She should have known that telling him to plan whatever he wanted for them tonight would have him put so much effort into it. He always did everything with all his little might.

"M-hm. We just have to wait a little _(yawn)_ while longer…" tiredly remarked the young boy while stifling another yawn. Yet as fatigued as he was, he didn't wish to miss out on tonight's activities. There was so much left to do…

And she knew their time was short this evening. It was actually rather late. "Yuki, Tou-sama isn't coming tonight…remember, I told him not to. Why don't I just read the story now, okay?"

"But he WILL come, Akito…I would, so I know he will, too," he replied assuredly.

The comment was said with such conviction that she had to ask him. "Why would _you_ come back to me if I had said those awful things to _you_?"

The boy could only return her piercing stare with one of bewilderment. It seemed simple to him as to why he would…she does ask strange things, but then again, he does, too. "You don't mean to say them. You're sad…that's all. You miss him, and he misses you…I can tell. So he'll come…you'll see."

"Would _you_, though?" she pressed on, wanting, no, needing to know the answer to her question.

He looked off to the side, aware only then that a small cricket had nestled itself next to his small feet, chirping loudly, secure in its place. Smiling gently, he wondered how long it has been since he's been in the care of Akira and Akito.

'_Months that seem like years. That cricket is just like me…it can't speak unless it's safe to do so. It's safe here…safe with her and Akira.'_ Turning back to her, he extended his small smile. "If…if you're sad like now, why wouldn't I? I don't like to see you sad. You're my…friend. My best friend."

Certainly when she was in the care of the Inu, she felt prized and adored, as if his world only consisted of her and her alone, albeit with his friends in the background. She looked up to that…needed it desperately when she found herself alone without her father and her mother lurking in the shadows waiting to defy her or to devour her sanity as hers was already gone.

Thusly after so long of feeling that pain in her chest that traveled up her throat, only to throb there even more, she was all but ready to resign herself to the fate of being the wretched 'God' of the Jyuunishi. The elder Jyuunishi did try to alleviate her loneliness and despair, succeeding at times but more often than not it came back with a vengeance. She would cry so often into the shoulders of her father, and if not him, into the arms of her loyal Inu.

Now, though…now it was different.

Why…why him? Why would the devotion of this one small boy with his mesmerizing gray/violet eyes that withheld an innocence none of the others possessed reach her when the adoration of many others never touched her inner thoughts…her inner being? Why would his tears bother her so much and his bright smiles brought forth her own? Why would she find solace in his arms…in his eyes…in his very presence?

Why would that stabbing pain of loneliness disperse to nonexistence when she was with her beloved Nezumi…with Yuki?

She returned his bright smile with one of her own. _'I really don't care why…so long as he's with me. Always together. I'll be the one to chase away your shadows, Yuki...only for you.'_ Fondly caressing his chubby cheek with the back of her small hand, her other hand smoothing his fine, soft hair, she remarked quietly, "You're mine, too."

"And you're both my greatest concern right now. Really Akito, the night is chilly for you two to be out here."

"TOU-SAMA!" she exclaimed excitedly yet with slight trepidation. She did remember quite well what she had said last to him.

Extending his arms out to her, he smiled broadly. "Come here."

No further invitation was required as Akito launched herself into her father's arms. Hugging him fiercely as her pair of feeble arms could, she sniffled slightly before looking back to her father's warm smile. "Tou-sama, what're you doing here? Don't you have your meeting?"

Choosing to look down to the boy that regarded them both serenely, Akira softly called out to him, "Yuki…come here."

As soon as the boy neared, he was immediately scooped up into the available arm, his thin arms firmly grasping Akira's neck. The adult made note that Yuki was still too light for his tastes. He'll discuss with the family doctor tomorrow on how to better supplement the boy's diet for this problem. A child doesn't grow strong and healthy on just his medication alone.

"Well, now that you're both off the ground, let's look for a spot to sit comfortably." Seeing the question still in his daughter's eyes, he sighed softly and relented to her request for answers. "I postponed the meeting for early tomorrow morning. And…_(he struggles to hold her up and muses 'she's definitely the heavier one')_…made arrangements that any meetings take place before dinner time. No more after-dinner meetings."

"Really?" asked Akito skeptically, not believing that she was being told the truth. It was just too wonderful, and she was old enough to know that didn't happen too often. Yet she saw the truth in her father's fond gaze…and that only brought back the cutting words she had said earlier. Feeling shameful, she looked away despondently.

Aware of her reasons to being shy now, Akira softly remarked, "You shouldn't be ashamed, Akito. You were in the right to be angry and sad. And I am so sorry for making you feel that way. You, too, Yuki."

Yuki gave him a soft smile of his own, his gaze clearly indicating that forgiveness wasn't needed. "I'm okay, Akira, but thank you."

Akito's answer was to simply drop her flashlight and embrace her father again, closing her eyes as she deeply breathed in the familiar smell of her father combined with her favorite cologne that she picked out for him. There was no other scent like it…much like Yuki's was.

Akira had wished he could retrieve the flashlight but decided to make do with the bright moonlight. Thankfully, he found what he was looking for. Sitting down on the large boulder that was part of the garden décor here, he settled the two children on his lap. "Now…why don't we look to these stars _('what little we can see of them') _and pick one that we like."

"I can have a star, Tou-sama?" his daughter asked with wonder. "They seem so far away so how can I have one?"

Momentarily thinking of how to explain, he simplified his answer for her to understand. "Of course…in a way you can. Just pick anyone of them, and it's yours."

"Really?" Yuki looked doubtful but was just as eager to pick one.

Akira was mentally shaking his head at the innocent minds these two possessed. He will have to make them believe in the impossible. Laughing heartily, he replied, "Yes! But when you do, you must remember to always look for it in the dark night. That way, it will feel special amongst all the other bright stars and remember to shine brightly…just for you."

"Can I have more than one?" cautiously asked Akito as she began scanning the skies for the very best stars.

"Why yes you may…as long as you remember to look for each one when you come outside or even when you dream. Dreams are the best place to look for them when you can't find them at night. Just remember…always remember." Giving his adorable daughter a quick peck on her crown of hair, he looked high above him to start looking for those elusive bulbs in the sky.

"Look, Akito! There's a bright blue-green twinkling right above the moon! That should be great to pick! Or the other one that's way over there…it looks kind of pink! There's so many, but those are the brightest!" Yuki's ramblings were overflowing and Akira listened on with a light heart. The elder Sohma knew that he had made the right choice by coming back to these two children whose world was their very own. He felt much honored to have a part in it.

"No…that's okay. I'll know what to look for when _I_ dream…" Akito took her gaze from the heavens above and looked to her father's upturned face as well as Yuki's. They shared the look of awe and joy by looking at the endless darkness above that enveloped the world with a warmth that only the night sky can bring. Their eyes captured the light of the moon perfectly well, emitting their own light against the darkness around them. She made sure to burn this moment into her memory.

Truly…she didn't need to look further for the stars that mattered to her…the stars that will continue to shine in the dark of the night or in the murky depths of her dreams…always…

—**_Years later in the same garden on the same rock…—_**

Akito sat back on the boulder to stare blankly at the dark heavens above her, her thoughts becoming distracted due to this rock beneath her that she recalled it being bigger when she was younger. The blanket she had with her did manage to keep the chill away, but she still shivered, although she mused it had to do more with the reminiscing of by-gone days than with the cool evening.

She recalled those moments with her father with great accuracy…the smiles…the laughter…the hope shining from his eyes as he looked upon her. How far those days seemed…how long ago that hope died when her father did…

'_Hope. I was his hope. I was his star in this family. Tou-sama…what would you say if you saw me now? Am I still your precious star?'_

"Akito? Are you okay? I didn't mean to offend you with mentioning your father…"

"It's fine," she cut in abruptly to keep from having to say anything more on such a trivial matter such as stars. Still, she did take her hand high up above her to reach out and seemingly grab just one of those white, twinkling, highly disorganized specks of light. Frowning she spoke, she shifted her phone closer to her ear. "You're actually awake?"

"Akito…do you want to pick a star together?"

"What a ridiculous question! For one, there are way too many to pick just one, and what's worse, it's too confusing to have to look for it later. Really, the notions that go through your head…" She was right, picking stars was wasteful. The things that occur to her only at night…no doubt a side-effect of whatever narcotic she may have taken for her constant migraines. She also blames the nightmares and the hour. She will have to scold Kureno for not making a more effective sleep remedy. These wayward thoughts of hers were beneath her…besides, they only made her all the more lonely without her father there.

'_I was his first for anything and everything.'_ She abruptly asked, "Yuki…am I your first?"

In a span of moments, the question was left hanging between them with no response given. Time came and went, and silence continued to meet her inquiry. This only made her feel all the more foolish for asking a question she knew he would answer in the negative. Blowing off her own remark with a huff, she remarked, "I'm on this old rock Tou-sama used to sit on in the garden. If you ask me, I don't see why he was fond of sitting on it. It's hurting my backside just by sitting on it for five minutes."

Relief could be heard in the Nezumi's reply at hearing the change in topic. "He had you with him. It didn't matter to him, I'm sure." A sneezing fit that sounded to her like the squeaks of toy mice resounded through the phone. A sniffling or two later and he came back. "Excuse me. I should have brought a blanket with me out here."

That caught her attention as she stared aghast to no particular point. "**Out?** What are you doing **outside**? It's too chilly for you to be out in the night, especially in the forest around that hovel Shigure calls a home. You _want_ to catch a cold so that Hatori can prescribe more of his poison called medicine?"

"No. _(Yawn)_ I'm just out here in the balcony so it's okay. I'm here looking out to the stars…I think I found just the right one."

'_The boy doesn't listen well when he's half-asleep…' _She replied tightly, **"I don't—"**

"Akira had told me to pick a star to follow across the sky so that when I felt lonely, all I had to do was follow the path…because no matter how dark it was around it, the star was never alone in the dark. Akira…he was so wise, ne?"

She should have been cross with him for cutting her off in her remarks. She should have been melancholy after hearing of her father spoken in the past tense. How she hated it when people said it would take time for the ache of missing her father to ease. Each insipid comment grated her nerves….lies. They know nothing of her father or the pain of loneliness she's felt since his untimely departure.

Alone…in the dark depths this family possessed…where was the light in the dark? Where was her hope when she could no longer see it in herself as her father once did? There was light there…but no more…it's just not there anymore.

Yet…these stars that burned a million miles away were never alone against the backdrop of deep space…the pitch black darkness was nothing to the light of a star as it continued to shine relentlessly.

'_To choose a star that would shine through the dark that would surround me…that's what you wanted of me, ne, Tou-sama?'_

"Akito?"

"I do think that the group of stars that look like some kind of ladle would suffice." Yes, that set of stars was simple enough to remember. They had better not move out of order when she wasn't looking. She was not about to look for another set…she was finally tiring.

"Yes, Akito…those stars are fine. I will remember them for the both of us."

She suddenly stood up precariously on the large boulder, daring to reach high into the air, her hand outstretched to see if she could smear those specks of light together. Nothing. Perhaps another night when she wasn't so numb or tired. So long as she still drew breath…it was growing tiresome to do so on some days…

"See that you remember for the both of us, Yuki."

And come one day in the years ahead, this moment under the evening's starlit veil was indeed well remembered…and cherished.

* * *

**_Notes from a frantic mind (04-17-07):_**

_Finally…this one is out the proverbial door! I didn't anticipate struggling with this one-shot, but Akito and Yuki tend to do that a lot to me. Their interactions are always tricky to put together, especially with keeping them in character. Pass or fail, at least it's done. Now to better times…_

_As always, this story takes place in the_ **Seasons of Sorrow** _(SOS) storyline…sometime around the early part of the summer segment. I think any SOS reader will recognize the midnight interlude as being familiar. Check out SOS chapter 44 for another midnight get-together between Rat and 'god'. I figured to at least make these calls from Akito in the middle of the night to be something of a habit of hers, further emphasizing the progressing relationship between them. This time I made the chapter to be from her POV. VERY difficult…I guess that's why it was harder to do this one than the other one in chapter 44 in SOS._

_To explain to readers new to my fics, I must clarify to those advanced readers of canon Furuba that I'm obviously taking great liberties with the canon developments, and molding some details from the canon to suit my storyline while other details are tossed out that proverbial window. It's becoming quite apparent that I am as the average US Furuba reader is catching up with these new developments and notes the big differences between my storyline and the canon. I only hope to bring a different light to the characters without changing who they are, and in this case, developing backstories on their pasts. Was it satisfactory? I thought so, but then again, I'm biased. Share your thoughts with me if you'd like!_

_Musical moments are always my favorite! Today's recommendations are taken from very innocent films that I highly recommend for anyone of any age to watch. Sappy…maybe. "Dreams to Dream" by Linda Ronstadt (soundtrack on _**American Tail 2**_—cute kid's flick) and "If We Hold On Together" by Diana Ross (soundtrack on _**Land Before Time**_ 1st movie, very cute and sad and hopeful) are both songs that emphasize hope despite the contrary. Hope that seems to have eluded this family for so long…is there an end to that? That's the hope Akira had held and had hoped to pass to his child and her companion. Did he succeed? You decide._

_Tell me your thoughts, sweets. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for all their support. I will now return to SOS and get another chapter out for that one. It'll be REALLY interesting. See ya then…ja ne!_


End file.
